Fallout: Warfare
Fallout: Warfare: Wargaming in the Fallout Universe is a tabletop battle game based on Fallout Tactics and using a simplified version of the SPECIAL character system. It was written by Chris Taylor (the main creator of SPECIAL) and was added to the FOT bonus disk. Because it was based on the FOT setting and available in most editions only to those who pre-ordered FOT, it was never widely played by Fallout fans. It is now available in the 2006 UK White Label DVD Release of the Fallout Collection. Alternatively, it can be downloaded for free from various places across the Internet, such as http://www.3ddownloads.com/nma-fallout/misc/games or http://www.final-gamez.co.uk/fallout.htm. Factions Armies in Fallout: Warfare draw their units from one of five factions. *'The Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel': The Brotherhood is an organization based upon the pre-war scientific community. Although many of the descendents of the original scientists are members of the Brotherhood, the organization also allows outsiders to join its ranks. The Brotherhood dedicates itself to restoring old technologies, researching mysterious equipment, and developing new weapons. *'Mutants': The Mutant army is composed of two different types of soldiers: ghouls and super mutants. Ghouls are the by-products of radiation, and they have mutated from a human form. Super mutants were originally human, but they changed when they contracted the Forced Evolutionary Virus. Ghouls and super mutants are not usually friendly with each other, but they will unite to advance the cause of mutants. *'Raiders and Reavers': Raiders get through life by stealing from others. In the world of the Raiders, the strong control the weak, and the weak have to fend for themselves. Reavers also roam the Wastelands looking for treasure; however, their treasure is in the form of technology. Reavers worship technology, and they are willing and ready to fight over it. Reavers and Raiders do not have a strong alliance, however, and fights between the two groups are not uncommon. *'Beastlords': Beastlords have been given a special mutation from the Wastes: they have a psychic link with animals. Using this link, Beastlords have armies of animals at their control. Among the servant races are giant rats, radscorpions, wolves, brahmin, and the dreaded deathclaws. Due to the nature of their linking, Beastlords and their squads can spread out farther than usual. *'Robots': The robots have appeared in the Wasteland recently, and they appear to be a new creation. Robots do not know fear, and they are able to overcome pain. Robots are controlled by a central computer that monitors their situations. Special robots are designed to fill every need in combat; flying scouts, sneaky drones, hovering sentries, bulky melee fighters, and massive death machines all have a place among the Robots. Units Units in Fallout: Warfare come in three varieties: *'Grunts': Grunts make up the largest portion of armies. Grunts must be formed into squads and led by a squadleader or hero. *'Squadleaders': Squadleaders lead squads of grunts. They must be attached to a squad, but they are granted exceptions from weapon restrictions. Squadleaders can carry one item. *'Heroes': Heroes are able to act either on their own or as part of a squad. They can use skills, and they have no weapon restrictions. Heroes can carry two items. Scenarios Fallout: Warfare features several scenarios with special rules. *'Skirmish': A skirmish is the main game type. It features a deathmatch between two opposing sides that does not end until one side has been killed or has retreated. Points are awarded based on units left alive and units killed. *'Convoy!': A raider team fights a convoy team. The raiders must destroy an APC being guided by the convoy team. The convoy team tries to drive from the North edge of the map to the South edge without losing the APC *'Treasure Hunt!': Two teams, salvagers and raiders, fight over six treasure chests. These chests contain six pre-determined treasures placed randomly. Points are awarded for opening chests, killing opponents, and keeping the enemy away from chests. The game ends when one side retreats or is killed. *'Wild America': Both sides fight over a piece of land infested with wild critters. The land is too important to retreat from, so both sides fight until the other is completely killed. Each player can, after his or her move, move a critter. The amount of beasts on the map increases with the amount of player-controlled units. Behind the scenes Chris Avellone's description of the Brotherhood of Steel in the Fallout Bible (on which the one in The Vault is also based) was partly based on Fallout: Warfare. Source documents *Fallout Warfare background Category:辐射:战争 Category:辐射系列 en:Fallout: Warfare pl:Fallout: Warfare ru:Fallout: Warfare uk:Fallout: Warfare